


stars at our backs

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [34]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: when chenle meets yukhei for the first time, it’s basically love at first sight. which is weird considering it happens in a dingy school bathroom.





	stars at our backs

**Author's Note:**

> title is the name of the monster hunter world main theme bc that shits magical to listen to
> 
> this fic is dumb pls don't take it too seriously ok thank
> 
> also info for non british ppl:   
> \- year 7 = age 11/12, year 11 = age 15/16   
> \- chenle and yukhei are both in year 11 in this fic bc age differences are for l0sers

when chenle meets yukhei for the first time, it’s basically love at first sight. which is weird considering it happens in a dingy school bathroom.

he really doesn’t want to go to class; fourth period physics is honestly the bane of his existence, and so instead of following the rest of his class when the end of lunch bell rings, chenle goes the opposite way and heads towards the unused toilets near design tech.

they’re supposed to be for the year 7’s, but last term the year 11’s took them over so they had somewhere to smoke at break time, and chenle has pretty much adopted them as his safe space for whenever he wants to truant. ie, whenever he has fourth period physics.

unsurprisingly, it’s empty when he gets there and he pulls his 3ds out of his rucsac before hopping up onto the sink counter and pulling up monster hunter. maybe five minutes pass, and chenle’s just stocking up on traps before a hunt when one of the cubicle doors creaks open and a voice breaks the silence. “is that pokemon?”

chenle is not ashamed to admit that he jumps out of his skin, screaming a little too loud for someone who’s supposed to be hiding right now. he almost drops his 3ds in the sink as well, only catching it because he lunges across the counter and that’s when he sees him; a cute boy sat cross legged on one of the toilets, eating what chenle thinks is a massive bag of wotsits.

“wassup dude,” he greets cheerily, waving at chenle like he hadn’t just scared the life out of him. his smile falls a little when chenle doesn’t say anything back, but that doesn’t deter him and he shoves his handful of wotsits into his mouth, wiping his hand on his slacks before jumping off the toilet and holding his hand out to chenle. “names yukhei, or lucas if you want. i know it’s easier to say.”

chenle looks between yukhei’s face and his wotsit-dust covered hand before shooting a smile at the elder boy and shaking his hand. “zhong chenle, at your service.”

yukhei laughs, loud and obnoxious, and the way he curtsies has chenle joining in. he squeals when yukhei twirls back into the cubicle he was sat in, watching in amusement as he picks up his bag of wotsits like they’re a new born child and then twirls back towards him.

“you didn’t answer my question from before,” yukhei says as he pushes himself up onto the counter next to chenle and he can’t help but gape at how much longer yukhei’s legs are than his own. 

“it’s monster hunter, you dumbass,” he replies when he finally manages to pull his eyes back up to yukhei’s face and he lets out a bark of laughter when yukhei shoots him an affronted glare. 

“you can’t call me a dumbass,” he scoffs, his expression exaggerated, forehead wrinkled and lips pursed, and chenle’s chest hurts from how hard he’s laughing. “and now you’re laughing at me, god, and to think i was gonna share my wotsits with you.” 

chenle just keeps giggling, and yukhei can’t help but smile at him. 

“you have a really nice laugh dude.” it's in complete contrast to how (fake) offended yukhei had been at him mere seconds ago that it throws chenle for a loop and it takes him longer than he'd like to form any kind of response. 

“you thought monster hunter was pokemon, i can’t trust anything that comes out of your mouth," is what he eventually settles with. yukhei just hums, looking off at the wall almost thoughtfully for a second before turning back to chenle with a smug grin. 

“well considering we both have basically an hour to kill, why don’t you teach me all about it,” yukhei says and suddenly chenle feels breathless for a different reason. 

still clutching his wotsits, yukhei shuffles closer to him on the counter so that their sides are pressed together, thighs slightly squished and chenle takes a deep breath, calms himself a little and then shoots yukhei a wide grin. 

“i guess i can do that,” he says, ducking his head and unpausing his game. yukhei watches intently, chin basically resting on chenle’s shoulder, eyes trained on the screen and chenle is trying super hard to stay focused on the game. “okay so this is val habar, it’s like the starting village. this lady runs a shop where you can buy food and stuff and the guy in the tent gives out quests.”

“is that a cat person?” yukhei asks, leaning even further over chenle to look down at the 3ds screen. he’s radiating heat, though chenle can’t say he’s complaining. 

“it’s a felyne,” he answers, giggling when yukhei mumbles ‘ _same thing_ ’ under his breath. “they cook and stuff. sometimes they fight too.”

yukhei let’s out a quiet hum, but he doesn’t move away and the next hour passes just like that, with yukhei pressed up against chenle, asking him questions occasionally, but for the most part just watching him play in silence. 

eventually, the end of period bell rings and chenle whines, lips jutting out and head falling back to rest against the wall. “hey, i know you’re sad that you can’t spend anymore time with me but you don’t have to be that dramatic,” yukhei laughs, hand clapping down on chenle’s thigh. 

“i mean, that was more over the fact that i have english lit right now, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” chenle quips back, though the slight flush that’s rising on his cheeks would suggest otherwise. 

yukhei laughs either way. “if you say so,” he says, jumping down from the counter and chucking his empty wotsit bag near the bin. it bounces off the rim, landing on the floor but he just shrugs and turns back to chenle, holding his hand out. “gimme your phone.”

“what, why?”

“because you’re not finished teaching me all the hot tips and tricks for this game, duh?” he answers back like it’s the most obvious thing ever. “how am i ever gonna become a top monster hunter if you don’t continue to teach me?”  this is hands down the most extra way someone has ever asked for his number, and yet chenle finds himself smiling, pulling his phone from his blazer pocket and handing it over to a beaming yukhei. “thanking you.”

he types in his number quickly and chenle starts laughing all over again when he realises yukhei named his contact ‘ _blue yukhei kut-ku_ ’ with the dragon emoji. it’s not even a good pun and yet chenle loves it.

“text me okay? and we can arrange a da- i mean, monster hunting session,” yukhei says, shooting chenle finger guns before grabbing his rucsac and backing out of the bathroom before chenle can even respond and chenle is left to wonder, did he just really just use monster hunter to pick up a cute boy?

(the answer is yes).

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a follow up? or just more chenhei in general? pls let me know


End file.
